moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meg/Wikia-Kritik
Als 1938 der Nachfahre des legendären Quastenflossers entdeckt wurde, stand die Wissenschaft kopf, ist man doch davon ausgegangen, dass diese Tiere vor rund 70 Millionen Jahren ausgestorben seien. Warum also nicht im Jahre 2018 mal ein Megalodon aus den Tiefen des Meeres angeln? „MEG” widmet sich genau diesem possierlichen Tierchen und flutet ab dem 9. August 2018 die Kinos in Deutschland. Wir haben uns mal angeschaut, ob die Riesen-Hai-Action eine lohnenswerte Abkühlung oder eher ein Bauchplatscher ist. thumb|center|500 px Inhalt: 200px|thumb|Meg ist groß. Also, wirklich groß. Jonas Taylor (Jason Statham, “Crank”, “The Expendables”), ein Elitetaucher, dessen Aufgabe es ist, maritime Rettungsaktionen durchzuführen, ahnt nicht, was das Boot soeben angegriffen hat. Er weiß nur, dass er zwar elf Menschen retten, dafür aber zwei seiner Crewmitglieder in dem eben zerstörten U-Boot zurücklassen musste. Jonas zieht sich daraufhin zurück und verbringt seine Tage fortan Bier trinkend in Thailand. Fünf Jahre später werden seine Kenntnisse in der Tiefseerettung jedoch dringend benötigt, da die Crew eines Forschungs-U-Bootes, gesteuert von seiner Ex-Frau Celeste (Jessica McNamee “Battle of the Sexes”, “Sirens”) in den Tiefen einer soeben entdeckten und bis dahin unberührten Stelle im Ozean von einer gigantischen, noch undefinierten Spezies angegriffen und manövrierunfähig gemacht wurde. Die Rettung gelingt in letzter Sekunde, fordert jedoch erneut ein Opfer. Eigentlich könnte es das gewesen sein, allerdings ist Meg alles andere als erfreut über die menschliche Einflussnahme auf seine Schwimmgewohnheiten und beschließt, sich an der Oberfläche nach Nahrung umzusehen. Was folgt ist ein ungleicher Kampf Mensch gegen prähistorischen Monsterhai, der letzten Endes natürlich nur aufgrund des heldenhaften Einsatzes des “Crazy Guy” ohne allzu hohe Opferzahlen zugunsten der Menschen entschieden werden kann. Und damit auch allen Ansprüchen genügt wird, gibt es eine zarte Liebesgeschichte obendrauf. thumb|left|300px|„Ich soll mich umdrehen, wieso, was ist denn?” Neben dem Zwanzig-Meter-Hauptprotagonisten, wartet das Actionspektakel zudem mit weiteren, namhaften Darstellern auf, so unter anderem Ruby Rose (“OITNB”, “John Wick 2”), Rainn Wilson (“The Office”), Winston Chao (“Skiptrace”, “Kabali”), Li Bingbing (“Resident Evil 5”, “Transformers 4”) oder Page Kennedy (“Rush Hour”). Die Geschichte des ausgestoßenen Helden, der nur widerwillig zurückkehrt und gegen alle Widerstände übermenschliches leistet, um am Ende als strahlender Sieger dazustehen und die Prinzessin bekommt, ist zwar nicht neu, bekommt allerdings mit der Tatsache, dass sich alles in den Tiefen des Meeres abspielt, eine neue Seite. Es ist das von Statham-Movies gewohnte Spektakel, welches darauf aufbauend natürlich auch den Humor nicht zu kurz kommen lässt. Sehr oft ist dafür die zuckersüße Meiying (Shuya Sophia Cai) verantwortlich. Gerade im Zusammenspiel mit Statham, sorgt die neunmalkluge, mittlerweile Elfjährige für mehr als eine lustige Szene. Mit “The Meg” gelang Regisseur Jon Turteltaub (“Cool Runnings”, “Duell der Magier”) eine solide und saubere Umsetzung des Roman-Bestsellers “Meg” von Steve Alten aus dem Jahre 1997. Doch zum Glück für all diejenigen, die sich auf ihren bevorstehenden Badeurlaub freuen, ist der Megalodon nur im Film lebendig, denn wir alle wissen ja, dass diese Spezies vor etwa 2 Millionen Jahren ausgestorben ist. Oder? Wir geben dem nicht all zu innovativen, aber wirklich soliden Hai-Spaß die Flosse und waren echt gut unterhalten. Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik